Roll
Roll (ロール, Rōru?) is a popular character in the Mega Man Classic games. She is a kind-hearted and sweet female robot created by Dr. Light for housekeeping, instead of fighting. She's the younger counterpart or "sister" of Mega Man, and plays a supporting role in the games. Roll first appears very briefly during the ending of the first game of the series. Because so, her name was never mentioned until Mega Man 3, where her entry in Dr. Light's robot list is shown during the ending. In Combat While she was not designed for fighting, Roll is a combatant in the fighting games, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. In those games, she proves that she has about the same fighting qualities of Mega Man, only much weaker and softer. She possessed an external "Roll Buster". She is also a playable character in Mega Man Powered Up, the Mega Man remake, as a different version of "Zero" (who does not appear in the game), where she uses her broom as her default weapon that she uses to swing like a close range weapon, just like how Zero uses his saber only much more slower and she can't fire projectiles. Roll can be played in several unlockable outfits, each with its own variation of the broom weapon. "Roll Swing" is her only move in the game that can be used twice in succession. Roll and her outfits are only available through download. Roll appears in Mega Man Battle & Chase in a Beat-shaped vehicle. Roll also appeared in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. But unlike her other appearances, she now has her own movelist instead of copying Mega Man's. It is said that her new movelist is from Mega Man Powered Up, seeing as she also weilds her broom as a weapon, her "Roll Broom Swing" move is similar to her Roll Swing's second strike where she swings her broom like a baseball bat and the fact that one of her other moves, "Roll Power Up!", is named after the game. Due to her nature as a helper robot, her moves constantly revolve around housekeeping. She also recieves a new version of her theme, Kaze Yo Tsuaete, in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. SPECIAL MOVES *''Roll Power Up!'' - Roll charges her broom for more power. All her attacks have increased damage when her broom is successfully charged. She loses the charge when she executes another special move. *''Roll Broom Swing'' - Roll swings her broom in a baseball-like fashion. It is her only move that can be used in the air. The button pressed determines the speed and power. This move can also be used to reflect projectiles. When charged, it is capable of wall bouncing. *''Roll Splash'' - Roll's projectile that travels in an arc. She reveals a bucket of water and splashes it at her enemies that makes them stagger. If the enemy is not hit, it will reveal a puddle of water in the ground, making the enemy trip. The puddle dries up after a few minutes. The button pressed determines the distance of the water. It can also hit downed opponents. When charged, it flies across the screen and will hit multiple times. *''Roll Mop Up ''- Roll twirls on spot and turning her broom into a mop then rushes forward while cleaning the floor with her broom. Pressing the button rapidly will cause her to stop and scrub the area for a given time. It is rumoured that mopping an area with a puddle increases the damage slightly. The button pressed determines the startup time, number of hits and damage. It can also hit downed opponents. When charged, it does more damage and the scrubbing will be faster, creating a column of flame. HYPER MOVES LEVEL 1 *''Roll Mop Up Turbo ''- The mixture of Roll Mop Up and Roll Broom Swing. Roll rushes forward while cleaning anything in her path and ends it with a Roll Broom Swing. The Roll Mop Up part hits downed opponents while the Roll Broom Swing doesn't. LEVEL 2 *''Roll Down Time'' - Rolls kneels down and puts her hands in prayer. When that happens, the screen will freeze momentarily and an energy pellet will fall from the sky that will heal Roll. Note that the energy pellet will heal other robot-type characters (like Zero and Mega Man Volnutt) instead of Roll if they are close to her. Human-type characters will recieve 1 damage instead. LEVEL 3 '' *Oh. No. You. Didn't!'' - Roll executes her charged scrubbing technique and will set the ground on fire. If the enemy is hit, their rear will burn and they will recieve damage. While they jump around and try to extinguish the flames, Roll will pull out a gigantic bucket and splashes it all over them. The column of fire hits downed opponents though it will not execute the cutscene. Appearance In Mega Man 1 to 7, she wears a simple red dress with a green bow in her hair, but in Mega Man 8 and later games her look was changed. The green bow remained, but boots now replaced her red shoes. Mega Man 9, the retro-styled entry in the series, brought her look back to the original version, although she could be changed into her Mega Man 8 costume by paying 200 Bolts in the store. Trivia Roll was named to match her counterpart's name ("Rock" 'n' "Roll"). Rockman is Mega Man's Japanese name. According to a 1999 interview with Keiji Inafune, Roll was originally intended to be playable alongside Mega Man in Mega Man 2, but the decision was made not to change the formula carried over from the first game. This was because they felt that the game wouldn't have worked as well with a co-op two player mode, and because the executives at Capcom didn't want to promote a game starring a girl at a time when they felt the home console audience was made primarily of boys. Ironically, despite it being established canon that she wasn't programmed for fighting, Roll makes the most playable appearances in fighting games over any other Mega Man Universe character, having appeared in three games overall. See Also *Roll Caskett *Roll.EXE Gallery Image:MM1Roll.png|''Mega Man'' by Keiji Inafune Image:RockBoardRoll.png|''Wily and Light's RockBoard'' Image:MM7Roll.png|''Mega Man 7'' Image:MMTPBRoll.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' Image:MMB&CRoll2.png|''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' Image:MMB&CRoll.png|In her Pop 'N Beat in Mega Man Battle & Chase Image:MM&BRoll.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' Image:MarCapRoll.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Image:MarCap2Roll.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Bengus Image:MarCap2RollB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:RockmanCWRoll&Rush.png|With Rush Image:PoweredUpRoll.png|''Mega Man Powered Up'' Image:RockmanRockmanRoll.png|''Mega Man Powered Up'' Image:MM9Roll.png|''Mega Man 9'' Image:TatsuCapRoll.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' by Shinkiro Image:TatsuCapRoll2.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' Image:KotobukiyaRoll.png|Kotobukiya Figure Box Art Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes